Just Dance Wii
}}Just Dance Wii (also known as Wii) is the first game of the Japanese edition of the Just Dance video game series for the Wii. This edition was published and edited by Nintendo, but developed by Ubisoft Paris as a third-party developer, with the song list featuring popular J-Pop songs for specifically the Japanese audience, with most popular Western songs from , including one DLC, and two songs from the first . This version is based on . All the features such as "Just Sweat", "Medley", "Non-Stop Shuffle" are present, except the online shop. It was released in Japan on October 13, 2011, and is the first official entry for the Just Dance series in the Japanese market. Features Scoring * (OK) - Okay! * (Good) - Good! * (Perfect) - Perfect! * (Yeah!) - You did it! Track Listing *A "*" indicates that the song is covered in game. Removed Songs *(JDW2) indicates that the song would later appear in . *(ZH2) indicates that the song would later appear in . Trivia *This is the second Just Dance game with a track that has to be unlocked, which is Just Mario in this case. The first is . **Even though the original release date for this game on a global basis was six days later than the release of , the unlockable Just Mario song was initially exclusive to this game before being included as Wii-exclusive downloadable content on the latter game in December 2011. *The Beta silhouette of When I Grow Up appears in the Multiplayer menu, despite not being in the game. *If you get more than 10000 points, the score will be too big to remain into the "cloud" (the icon where avatar's name and score appear) and it will exceed the boundaries. **This is because of the game's font. *This is the first game in the series without a song by Katy Perry on the main tracklist (the Just Dance Kids and other spin-off games not withstanding); it is followed by . *The Medley and Duet Medley menu icons are recycled from , although many coaches from them do not appear in the game. Some of them are Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) and A-Punk. *The Wii Mote vibrates when a Gold Move is done correctly, unlike in . *This is the first Just Dance game where the lyrics are highlighted. They are pink when a woman sings and blue when a man sings. **This also happens in the PS3 version of . *In the credits, Céline Rotsen s surname is misspelled as "Rotcen". *There is text that appears during the song that reads "Clap hands to play". However, one cannot see it normally. Beta Elements For a full list of ''Just Dance Wii’s beta elements, see Just Dance Wii/Beta Elements.'' Gallery justdancewiilogo.png|Official logo WhenIGrowUp 00121-0.png|A "Perfect" scoring read as " ！" pointswhoareoutofthisworld.PNG|The points that are too big Videos Just Dance - Spot TV Jap - Overview Trailer - Wii Song List Just Dance Wii Just Dance Wii Credits References Site Navigation Category:Games Category:Just Dance Wii Category:Video games Category:Console Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives